


Playing by the Book

by Ms_Mercury



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Or the Asgardian equivalent of it, Sif and Loki being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Mercury/pseuds/Ms_Mercury
Summary: First times are tricky things, especially when Loki is involved.





	Playing by the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for awkwardness. :)

Of course, Sif likes Loki just the way he is. She wouldn’t have spent the major part of the last four weeks by his side if she didn’t. When he laughs, a pleasant warmth surges through her body, kissing him makes her head spin and the slightest touch of his hand gives her goosebumps all over. She likes his wit, she likes his intelligence, she likes his confidence.

Usually.

There are a times when Sif wishes he were a little less… cocky. On the battlefield, for example, while faced by a roaring beast. Or when she has him pressed against the wall of his chamber, red cheeked and beautiful.

“I...” She stops to clear her throat. “I have never done this before. Have you?”

“Are you talking about intercourse?”

Intercourse. Such a Loki word.

“Yes.”

She watches him. His eyes are narrowed and there is a little twitch in his jaw. Signs that he considers lying to her. For a few seconds the decision hangs in the balance, then his features relax, and he smiles. “I have not.”

Inside Sif’s stomach, something slowly expands. She lifts her head to kiss him. “So we both don’t know what we are doing,” she says, mirroring his smile.

To her surprise, Loki shakes his head. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Sif frowns. “You wouldn’t?”

“Sex isn’t swordplay. While practice may come as an advantage, it does not necessarily turn you into a good lover. It’s the personal bond that counts. And, of course, talent.”

Sif's frown deepens. “How do you know that?”

"Books, Sif, I read.”

“And that makes you an expert?

“Not an expert, but I believe I have a basic understanding of the matter.”

He smirks at her and although Sif knows that most of his behavior is just for show, that he is just as nervous as her and that his stupid books most likely won’t help him at all, she feels a pang of annoyance. They are about to experience an intimate moment and he has nothing better to do than play the know-it-all.

For a moment, she wants to turn on her heel and leave. If Loki prefers to read, she won’t keep him from it. But then a thought occurs to her. There is a way to strip him of his arrogance. Granted, it requires a certain boldness and not the kind of boldness Sif is used to, but extreme situations call for extreme measures.

Without sparing the pretentious prince another glance, Sif bends down and starts unlacing her boots. She shucks them off, one after the other, then opens her trousers and removes those, as well. Her jacket and tunic follow.

It’s the first time Loki sees her like that, wearing only her smallclothes and it has the desired effect: He stiffens.

„Does this happen in your books, too?” Sif demands.

Right now, books are obviously the last thing on Loki’s mind. He looks at her with the awe of a little boy, who has just discovered his mother’s secret stash of sweets. And just as slowly and carefully as that little boy would reach for a piece of butter cake, he extends his hand and puts in on Sif’s left shoulder.

“Sif.” His voice is low and a little rougher than usual and hearing it gives Sif intense satisfaction.

“Loki,” she answers.

Loki’s got talented hands, Sif knows it from their numerous groping sessions in and out of the royal castle. But on those occasions, she’s always been fully clothed. Now she is almost naked, and every touch feels twice and three times as intimate.

Neither of them says a word as Loki fondles her arms then lets his hands drift lower, across her waist and hips towards her backside. When he starts massaging her buttocks, Sif sighs and pulls his face towards her for a kiss. A little part of her is still annoyed but a much bigger part just wants him close, wants body contact.

She grabs two fistfuls of his tunic, trying to pull them over his head. It shouldn’t be too difficult, except that the garment is somehow connected to his trousers and the only way to get it off would be by tearing it to shreds. Which seems a little over the top, despite the urgency of her need.

Luckily Loki gets her intent.

There’s a quiet buzz and then his cape, tunic and trousers, the entirely princely get-up disappears, leaving him bare. Sif has never seen him like that, at least not since they were children, and she can’t really see him now, because he is standing so close. But she can feel him. Her hands, which until seconds ago had been clutching his tunic, now rest on his naked hips and if she wants she can touch him everywhere. _Everywhere_.

With a pounding heart she starts her exploration. There is so much to discover. Loki’s firm buttocks and the little dimples above them. The knobs of his spine and the sharp edges of his shoulder blades. His lean chest covered by a smattering of fine hairs. His flat abdomen with the little valley of the belly button. And further down there is his…

His…

Sif has no idea what she’s doing down there, but she seems to do it right, judging by the way Loki’s eyes get wider and wider and then fall shut like unhinged trapdoors. He shudders, his brow crinkled, his lips slightly parted and Sif glows with pride. She feels as though she’s just discovered something very important. Fire, maybe, or the shape of the Tree of Yggdrasil. But only for a moment. Then her underthings are gone and Loki’s fingers snake between her legs and now Sif is the one with the wide eyes.

“Oh, dear Gods.”

They kiss again, chests flush, hands still stroking, and it doesn’t take long for Sif to lose all sense of orientation. She staggers forward a bit, then backward, trying to keep her balance, giving a little cry when the back of her knee connects with something hard. Next thing she knows she is sprawled across Loki’s bed, his satin coverlet against her back, his naked body on top of her.

His face is red and shiny, and he blinks at her as if he just woke from a dream. Sif takes one of his sweaty locks and pushes it behind his ear. “That escalated quickly," she says, grinning despite her arousal.

“Well.” The blinking continues. “You started it.”

“Me?”

He frowns at her. “Did I misinterpret that sudden disrobing?”

“You know very well why I did that.”

“Do I?”

“I am Loki Odinson,” Sif says, tipping her chin down and lowering her voice, “and I’m an expert at everything, even things I’ve never done.”

Surprise washes over Loki’s face, followed by amusement and a little indignation. “You meant to intimidate me.”

“And it worked.”

He stares at her and Sif knows there are half a dozen retorts forming behind that high forehead. What will it be? A deflection? An insult? Surprisingly, it turns out to be neither. “It did indeed," he admits. “But in a rather pleasant manner.” He lowers his head to kiss the side of her neck. “And that doesn’t change the fact that you took the first step.”

For once he’s curbed his silver tongue and Sif gives her thanks by turning her head and pressing her lips to his. He is right, she has taken the first step. Does that mean she must take the second, too? She’s heard all kinds of stories about the first time (from people, not _books_ ). That it can be painful and a little embarrassing…

But even if those stories are true - neither pain nor embarrassment have ever kept Sif from exploring new territory. She pulls back a little so she can gaze into Loki’s eyes.

„Then let’s continue what I started.“

                                                                                         xxx

 

In the end it isn’t all that dramatic. There is a sharp little sting, followed by a moment of awkwardness when they both try to figure out where to put their arms and legs. But once they find a place for each limb, they soon find a rhythm, too, the sweat on their chests like lubricant, easing the slide of their bodies. And then – it is simply over.

For a while they stay as they are, Sif’s thighs wrapped around Loki’s hips, his face pressed into the crook of her neck. Sif’s entire body is coming down – her heart slowing its rate, the tingles between her legs slowly fading. Loki is a heavy weight on top of her, but he is also soft and languid and that is a rare thing with him. Sif cherishes it. When he starts to pull out, she doesn’t want to let him go.

“Is it too early for a summary?” he asks, after he's found a comfortable spot next to her.

There is a painting on his ceiling, divided into two sections - Asgard by day and night. The dayside is kept in pastel colors, a green garden flecked with flowers, the glistening castle, the sparkling sun. The nightside shows the same things shrouded in darkness, overseen by a grid of stars. Sif doesn’t doubt that Loki knows the name of every single one of those stars, their size, their distance and whatever else there is to know about them.

He doesn’t, however, know everything about _everything_.

„I think you were both right and wrong," she says.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees him turn his head towards her. „Where was I wrong?“

„You said sex wasn’t like swordplay, even though both are sweaty, exhausting and end rather abruptly.“

Loki laughs at that and Sif smiles. She turns to the side, facing him.

„But it’s true that no practice is needed for it to be pleasant. “

He inclines his head a little. “I’m glad you think that.”

There is a tension between them, a sense of insecurity about what is supposed to be coming next. Is there an etiquette regarding post-coital behavior? Sif doesn’t know and perhaps Loki doesn’t, either. He just lies there, eyes shining with a kind of euphoric relief that comes very close to what Sif is feeling herself. They have done it and it worked! Pretty well even. Far better than was to be expected after that rocky start.

But that’s the way it is with Loki. One moment you are cross with him and then he gives you one of his soulful looks or touches you with his fine hands and all that resentment goes up in smoke. At least that’s how it is for Sif. She suspects it might be the same for Thor and Frigga. Possibly also for Odin.

The charms of Loki leave everyone defenseless.

“Come here," Sif says, raising her left arm, the one that’s not pinned under her body.

„Mmh? “

„Am I mumbling? Come here. “

He raises his eyebrows as if he is expecting a trap or something, but he comes anyway, inching towards her until their bodies touch. Sif rubs her cheek against his, smelling the sweetness of his sweat.

"I don't know what your books have to say on the matter," she says. "But I think we might try this again."                                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
